


向死而生

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 一直心心念念的一个题材～终于写完啦～一发完结。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 18





	向死而生

雨不停地落下，就好像是天空在哭泣一样。光之战士砍倒了最后一个眼前的敌人，忍不住倒在了冰冷的泥水里面。他的眼睛看向了天空，乌黑的云朵与昏暗的色彩让人想像不到这应当是正午，是太阳最大的时候。

这个战场现在很安静，毕竟在这里的除了他还在喘气之外其他的都是死尸。他有些习惯于这样的景象，只是往日他战斗完以后还有力气去联系同伴，或者利用以太传送到别处。现在的他却是只想要休息，任由疼痛与冰冷蔓延。

雨水落入了眼睛，顺著眼角滑了下去。光并没有把眼睛闭上，只是安静地回想这些日子发生的事情。

这简直就像是临终的走马灯一样。他苦笑，却没有能力给自己治疗。帝国现在不知道用了什么样的武器，虽说黑玫瑰已经停止开发，但是看来类似的衍生品还是给制造出来。现在的他无法调动自己体内的以太，更别提对自己使用治疗魔法。

光不想死，却也不畏惧死亡。当死亡真正到来的那天，他觉得自己会坦然地接受这样的现实。虽然有些人可能会感到难过，但是他相信大家很快能够从悲痛之中走出来，继续前行。就是……

『记得我们，记得我们曾经存在过。』

他脑中浮现出了幻影，伴随的是强烈到几乎要撕裂灵魂的痛楚。光伸手指向了天空，就像是想要抓住什么一样。然而那样的他也是很快失去力气，就连原本想要爬起来喝个药都做不到。这个伤真的太过严重，严重到他已经开始失去了对于四肢的掌控。

现在的光之战士，除了大脑之外其他的感官似乎渐渐失去。

「哈……」他缓缓吐出了一口气，现在就连呼吸似乎都很困难。只是就算这样呼吸困难了，他蔓延自内心的疼痛自那天起都没有消减过。

**

那一天其实如往常一样，并没有什么特殊之处。在第一世界作为暗之战士行动的光正把刚做好的矮人棉布交给中庸工艺馆，顺便和其他人聊聊近况。第一世界在解除了光之泛滥的危机之后，现在逐渐开始有了生机。虽然在这个世界里面仍不可避免的有些犯罪发生，但是总体来说幸存下来的人们团结一致，努力地想要活下去。

就在光有了这样想法的时候，一阵头晕与头痛交杂的感觉侵袭了他。他的耳朵产生了巨大的耳鸣，整个大地就像是在摇晃一样。老实说，光对这样的情况并不觉得陌生。在原初世界作为光之战士，他其实已经很习惯这突如其来的超越之力。超越之力是一种特殊的力量，往往可以让他看见过去所发生的事情。恍惚之间他看见了高楼大厦，一瞬间还以为自己回到了黑风海底的亚马乌罗提。他以为自己看见了某个过去的残影，然而那残影快速消失，让人根本来不及反应。巨大的疼痛从心底开始往外扩散，他甚至都没有反应过来自己几乎已经失去行动能力，只能被人搀扶。

「你还好吗？」  
「要不要帮忙？」  
「不要在那里愣著！快去喊人来！」

他似乎听见了这样的声音，然而对于他来说这似乎已经没有什么意义。光失去了意识，等他再次清醒过来的时候已经是躺在悬挂公馆的床上。他张开眼睛就看见阿莉赛，少女似乎因为担心的缘故眼角还有点点晶莹的液体。少女注意到他的苏醒，连忙扑上来问他有没有怎么样。与少女一模一样的少年则是摇头，表示人家刚醒你这么扑上去可别把人撞昏了。话虽如此，阿尔菲诺脸上也是写满了担心。毕竟对于少年来说，在他印象里面的光之战士大多都是精神满满地出现在大家面前，鲜少会有这样脆弱的时候。

是的，脆弱。

阿尔菲诺有些意外自己会用这样的形容词来描述那位英雄，然而现在除了脆弱之外他似乎没有更好的形容。英雄的身体其实并没有太大的问题，在送来悬挂公馆之后大家也都检查了一遍。水晶公猜测这是精神层面的魔法，跌跌撞撞地跑去寻找有没有讲述这样魔法的古书。而阿尔菲诺也联系了雅修特拉和于里昂热，期望那两位贤人能带来好的消息。在他们两位到来之前，英雄就已经苏醒了。

这原本该是让人开心的事情，然而看著光，阿尔菲诺就有了那样的感觉。英雄虽然还是对著阿莉赛与自己微笑，说他并没有什么事情。然而这浓厚绝望与悲伤的气息却是从他的身上不断地发出，光是待在这里就会让人也感同身受地难过起来。

「你真的没事吗？」尽管平常看著有些莽，阿莉赛还是个细心的少女。她自然也如兄长一般察觉到了不对劲，只是在她连声追问之前，阿尔菲诺开口了。  
「阿莉赛，我们先出去吧？」  
「哈？！这个时候出去？你是开玩笑吗？」阿莉赛不满地说著，光明显看著就是有很大的问题，根本不是让人能够放心他自己一个人待著的时候吧？然而就连光都要他们离开。青年微笑地说自己没事，尽管那微笑看著也让人十分难过，根本不可能让人觉得一切安好。然而正是因为这样，阿莉赛与阿尔菲诺还是退出了光的房间，顺便把意识到英雄已经清醒而奔跑过来的水晶公给拉住了。他们不知道为什么要这样做，只觉得这样似乎比较好。

在听完双子的陈述后，古拉哈提亚与赶过来的两位贤人开始进行深刻的讨论。萨雷安三大学派在此刻汇聚，不停地就精神或者灵魂魔法进行讨论。水晶公主要担心的是否有人利用灵魂魔法之类的东西攻击了光，于里昂热并不排除这样的可能，但是问题在于如果是攻击的话到底是谁？是什么样的魔法？在三人之中唯有能注视以太的魔女安静了下来，有一个念头在她的脑内冒出而不肯离去。

「也许……并不是攻击……」猫女缓缓地说出了自己的想法，在她开口说话以后，在场另外两位男士与旁听的双子都看了过来。「你们知道我一直都在蛇行枝那里研究历史吧？还记得我们曾经看过的壁画吗？」雅修特拉缓缓地说著，说到这里大家也开始明白她想要说些什么。魔女继续开口，将自己的想法进行阐述。「如果说那是古代隆卡人作梦而画出的东西，明明没有看过的东西能以梦境的方式被记录下来，或许……」

一股不安在众人之中扩散开来。在场的众人都记得那位无影，属于古代世界的悲剧英雄对光的看法如何。尽管没有明说，但是设身处地地想了想，大家都能默默地得出一个结论---那即是在那遥远的古代，一万两千年前他和光的关系应该可以说是十分不错。如果只是毫无关系之人，实在很难想像那位能以理智坚持了多年的爱梅特赛尔克会做出这般不理智的行为。在最终战斗之前，雅修特拉和于里昂热曾经私下进行讨论过。那时候的他们就觉得奇怪，如果只是单纯地想要看第一世界被光所吞噬，似乎并没有任何必要告诉他们自己将会位在黑风海底等著将要变成怪物的光。

那是毫无必要的作为，把水晶公带走以后给他们的时间本就不多。就算水晶都上下齐心，也根本不可能在这么大的世界里面找出想要藏起来的爱梅特赛尔克与被带走的水晶公。如果是那样的话，第一世界的灭亡必定会到来，而他们也会在此死去。对于无影的大业来说，放置不管应该就是最好的选择。

然而并没有，那人却是指出了一条明路。原先雅修特拉和于里昂热还在思考这样行为的目的性，猜测是不是有什么理由让他比较倾向于把光带到海底。为此，在一路上两位贤人其实都暗自提防，并不停思考著这么做有什么样的意义—直到看到那座海底都市，直到看到那座会因为光而产生反应的电梯以及特别市民权。

一切似乎都已经给出了答案，非常非常令人哀伤却又无可奈何。

「也就是说……」阿尔菲诺有些难以直视那关起来的房门，尽管他在那场战斗之前并没有认真想过，少年也并不是没有注意到这些细节。他突然有些难过，尽管这对于他们来说必要的事情，做为新人类的他们必定是要守护自己的家乡与所有新人类。但是他还是感觉到了难过……而如果他都会这样难过，那么可能会想起来的光又是怎么样的心情呢？

而他们在稍后理解到那是比单纯记忆复苏还要更为糟糕的事情。

对于光来说并不是像是从前那样的超越之力，只是单纯作为旁观者看到过去的影像。如果只是那样或许还好，如果只是作为旁观者那么他们也曾经在爱梅特赛尔克的示意下看过末日的亚马乌罗提。所有情感在内心爆炸似地复苏，却没有回忆加以支撑。那是非常危险的情感，悲伤悔恨疼痛爱恋在光的内心翻腾，而他甚至没办法说那是因为什么。如果能够同时复苏记忆这都还好，有著记忆加以辅助尽管这样的情绪依旧，人们终究可以从中走出来。然而光的状况并不是如此，没有记忆说明，他只是单纯被自己内心爆炸地情感所不停蹂躏。

有那么一阵子，他的泪水不停落下，自己也不知道为什么会如此疼痛。明明四周的一切看著都很好，伙伴们通通都在，原初世界也好第一世界也好似乎都往正轨前行。然而他就是那样疼痛，每每他以为自己能够压抑住这样强烈的情感，却又被某个点触发突然炸裂。那或许是两个小男孩携手跑过，又或许是某个穿著改良型僧袍的背影。

自那之后，尽管伙伴们都善解人意地说没有关系，光仍然逐渐减少了外出的次数。不，这么说并不准确。他总是想著如果没有什么事情就待在自己的房间内休息，毕竟不管作为冒险者也好，矮人棉棉花工，各类矿产矿工又或者是英雄，他最缺少的似乎就是休息时间。然而往往等他回过神来他已经漫步在马克连萨斯广场又或许是流连于创造管理局与国会议事堂。那里的人们依旧亲切地喊他可爱的孩子，看著就和往日没有不同。他因心中的喜悦与怀念被牵扯至此，又因为疼痛懊悔以及浓厚的无力而离开。

他不停重复著这样的轮回，直到某次他走入了一个并不曾见过却又无比熟悉的房子之中。他无法呼吸地跪倒在地，就好像这亚马乌罗提上面的气泡消失，大量的海水又再次灌回一样。然而这次他没了甲人族的祝福，在这广大而厚重的海水中无法呼吸，大量的空气从肺部挤压逃离。他尝到了满是苦涩与咸味的液体，一直到过了好一阵子才意识到那是自己又再次失控的泪水。他已经有阵子不会这样了，在那次失态地在两个孩子面前哭出来以后他就努力控制过自己。

「啊…啊……」

无人的空间里面回荡著英雄的悲鸣，然而最为可悲的是-----即使到了如今，他还是没有办法抓到那些许的记忆碎片。

**

冰冷的雨水打入鼻子，让光因为这样的难受稍稍地从自己的回忆中脱逃。如果是平常他已经手或者其他什么东西把自己的脸抹一抹，从地上爬起来。然而现在的情况一如他陷入沉思之前一样，他几乎感觉不到自己的手指。血流得太多，除了冰冷以及滴落在脸上的雨滴之外他什么也感觉不到。

而就是在这时候，雨似乎停了。不，严格来说并不是雨停了，而是有什么东西挡在了他的头上。

『？！』光的眼睛稍稍睁大了一些，那是几乎不可能出现在眼前的景象。在他的上面有一个男人，蹲了下来正往躺在地上的他看。那双金色的眼睛，熟悉的脸孔，除了那全白而略长的发型几乎都跟之前一模一样。这姿势有些熟悉，只是上次他是趴在地上不停呕出光之力，而不像是现在这样仰躺在脏污的泥水之中。

光的心中几乎要因为悲伤与幸福满涨开来，尽管他自己也无法理解这样的情感究竟所为何来。他不知道该称呼对方为爱梅特赛尔克或者是哈迪斯，在稍稍犹豫之后他选择的是那人的真名。

「哈迪斯……」光轻声呼唤，他觉得这名字大概有一种魔力，才会让不知何时又落在脸上的雨变成热的。

「哈……」光想要再次开口，笑著说自己好像被他看到了不少狼狈的姿势。然而就在那样的话语被说出之前，他的嘴被哈迪斯给捂住了。

「真是……答应了别人的事情，难道不应该好好去做吗？大英雄？」那人看著一如既往地嘲讽，光却觉得很是熟悉。「才一下子不注意，你就已经差不多一大半进入冥界了吧？啊…虽然准确说起来你现在还没完全到以太界，但是具体说明你这状况太麻烦了……」

对方露出了坏笑，尽管什么都没说但是看得出来他暗喻的意思----因为你太蠢了，所以我说太学术的东西也没用吧？

光想要说些什么反驳，然而爱梅特赛尔克盖助他嘴的手并没有松开。而这时候光才注意到对方穿著的并不是曾经见过的加雷马皇帝华服，而是简单而漆黑的宽大袍子。他的手上也没有戴上手套，也就是说现在光的嘴唇与对方的手算是直接接触。

「还想要说话吗？果然完全不懂我说的意思吧？」对方摇摇头，压著光嘴巴的手似乎更用力了一些。而光注意到对方压著的并不只是自己的嘴，就连鼻子也盖住了，奇妙的是光并不觉得气闷。明明被压著口鼻，却没有无法呼吸的感觉。

「你知道最后一口气吗？你们新生人类妄想要用一些简单粗暴的比喻来说明深奥的概念……嗯？看你的表情是连这个都没听过？欸……」对方露出玩味的表情，并没有继续往下说。光被遮著嘴，心中有些想要抱怨。他记得曾经这个男人曾经说过，只要自己问对方就会说，现在就是不想要答所以盖著他的嘴吗？

「看你的表情大概又再想什么很失礼的事情吧？」对方摇摇头，并不打算细说。他低声念著什么咒语一样的东西，尽管碰触著光嘴唇的手还是那样冰冷，然而却以那样的冰冷为中心扩散，温暖逐渐布满了光的身体。

光突然意识到这是什么，看著哈迪斯逐渐透明的身体他开始明白对方到底做了什么。

「看来还不太蠢。」对方浅浅地笑了笑，看著就像是最终之时的笑容。光连忙伸手想要抓住他，只是对于现在的他来说，就连嘴上感觉到的那手都已经逐渐失去实感，更别提是手能抓住什么了。

「好好加油吧，大英雄。」

光猛地坐了起来，他身上的伤口已经止住了血。虽然并没有完全复原，但是现在的他已经是就算不喝药也没有什么太大问题的状态了。

「啊……」光用力地抓著自己的胸口，那里太多复杂的情感几乎要把这胸膛给挤破。他僵硬在那里，也不知道自己究竟想要等些什么。时间一分一秒地过去，雨并没有停下的迹象，如果再不找个地方修整一下露营或者干脆藉由以太传送回去，在这里要是感冒了可不是开玩笑。

他站了起来，把原本倒在泥水中的重剑也捡了起来重新扛在肩上。

「是啊，答应过的就要好好做到呢……」光对著某个地方笑著，尽管现在的他已经什么都看不到，刚刚那彷佛就是幻觉一般。但是他就是对著那个地方笑著，然后慢慢地转身离开。

笨蛋。

END


End file.
